Tres Dragones
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: La curiosidad de tres caballeros, los llevara a tener que pasar un par de situaciones para alcanzar la solución.
1. Chapter 1

**Tres Dragones**

***** Siglo XII *****

Se le había convocado a altas horas de la mañana, por lo que ahora pasaba por las casas de sus compañeros, sin hacer mucho ruido, solo el sonido de su armadura dorada se escuchaba en medio de la oscuridad.

Desde la casa de Aries hasta la casa del patriarca, a esa hora se le hizo una tortura, pero debía acostumbrarse después de todo ya era un caballero dorado, a sus trece años ahora era uno de los caballeros más poderosos. Sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos al saber que tal vez se estaba tomando mucho tiempo para ir al templo principal, y él como nuevo caballero debía demostrar que se merecía el puesto.

Llego al templo principal y como era costumbre encontró a los soldados haciendo su guardia respectiva, seguramente ya estaban enterados del porque él estaba en ese lugar, por lo que se acerco a las puertas del templo.

Buenos días – saludo con tranquilidad y esa amabilidad que le caracterizaba –

Buenos días, señor Dan – saludo uno de los cuatro soldados que custodiaban la puerta – su santidad lo espera – con esas palabras se pusieron al deber de abrir las puertas, permitiéndole la entrada –

Gracias – dijo antes de continuar después de todo era su carácter, el ser amable y educado con todos –

Camino por los pasillos que lo llevarían al salón de trono, lugar en el que encontraría a su maestro y por los cosmos que empezó a sentir, demasiado bajos como para ser detectados, sus compañeros de piscis y acuario también estaban en ese lugar, cuál sería el motivo del llamado?, decidió que era mejor no pensar mucho en ello y esperar que su maestro Aeneas le dijera la razón.

Su santidad – como el reglamento lo dictaminaba, camino unos cuantos pasos cerca al trono y se inclino haciendo una reverencia – caballeros – saludo a sus dos compañeros que al igual que él se encontraban haciendo una reverencia - me manado llamar – concluyo ahora mirando al que se encontraba de pie frente al trono –

Si, Dan de Aries te estábamos esperando – expreso el ex caballero de sagitario y actual patriarca del santuario - la señorita Atena les ha mandado llamar por un motivo de suma importancia por lo que se les ha convocado a estas altas horas de la mañana – el patriarca movió su cabeza en una señal y tras la cortina una hermosa joven de cabellos lilas se mostraba – ella desea hablar con ustedes tres – concluyo, cediéndole así la palabra a la joven diosa –

Ya pueden ponerse de pie - autorizó a lo que los tres dorados obedecieron de inmediato – Dan de Aries, me alegra verte convertido ya en un dorado – felicito la diosa, regalándole una sonrisa al lemuriano que agradeció las palabras – también a ti Emil de Acuario me alegra ver que regresaste convertido en el portador de esta armadura – felicito de igual manera al nuevo dueño de Acuario – son los nuevos y los más pequeños en la orden, así mismo acaban de llegar de su lugar de entrenamiento por lo que me entristece un poco el tener que decirles esto... – la diosa miro a los tres caballeros – necesito que vayan a territorio celta, con el motivo de encerrar y detener a las criaturas que feroz y libre mente atacan a la gente de esos lugares y siendo mi deber como diosa de la tierra proteger a toda humanidad, les pido que vayan – explico su deber – Attis de piscis, tu estarás a cargo de la misión – le dio el liderazgo al caballero de las rosas que asintió a lo dicho – quiero que partan lo antes posible, y por favor tengan cuidado – les pidió como si fueran lo más precisado para ella – Aeneas entrégales el libro en el cual deberán encerrar a estas criaturas - a las palabras dichas, el patriarca entrego un pesado libro de metal al caballero de la doceava casa – al concluir con su misión este libro se sellara con el cosmos de los tres y el mío, por lo que les pediré que el libro sea entregado a Aeneas lo más rápido posible, él sabrá donde guardarlo y así evitar que sea abierto. La diosa Niké y yo estaremos con ustedes mis caballeros, ya pueden irse - los tres dorados hicieron una reverencia y sin más dejaron el salón del trono –

No le dirá como se rompería el sello? – pregunto el patriarca, deteniendo a Atena que se disponía a regresar a sus aposentos –

No, es mejor así - respondió antes de seguir su camino –

*** M ***

Eres el niñero de turno? – una voz ronca se escucho en medio de la oscuridad de la casa de piscis, deteniendo la marcha de los tres dorados –

Déjame en paz Miguel – respondió con fastidio el caballero de las rosas a la voz – no se supone que deberías estar en tu templo? – pregunto a lo que el dueño de la voz se dejo ver –

Sentí movimiento en mi casa y como el intruso ni siquiera me pidió permiso decidí seguirle – contestó el caballero de cáncer mirando al de Aries –

Lo siento señor Miguel el Ángel de cáncer, no quise molestarlo pues pensaba que estaba dormido – se disculpo el carnero dorado –

Y a donde los enviaron? – el de cáncer siguió hablando –

A territorio celta – respondió sin ánimos el de piscis – así que nos veremos luego – sin más les hizo un gesto a los otros dos de que lo siguieran –

Los acompaño hasta Aries – sin invitación Miguel les acompaño-

*** M ***

Una mueca de molestia se formo en el bello rostro del caballero de piscis al ver a sus demás compañeros al llegar a Aries, que demonios hacían todos allí, que no tenían que dormir o hacer algo mejor?

Así que te designaron como el maestro de la última prueba – Soterios de géminis hablo con aquella seriedad tan propia de él - donde es la última prueba? – pregunto con interés –

Territorio celta – respondió con molestia el piscis –

Fiu, que lugar – Theron de escorpio dejo salir un silbido de asombro – esta vez sí se lucieron, Dan y Emil suerte – les deseo un alegre escorpio –

Suerte – Áyax de Tauro, palmeo a los más jóvenes con la intención de darles aliento –

Enserio? – Fidias de sagitario miro a los demás caballeros – porque a mí no me hicieron esa última prueba? – cuestiono a los presentes –

No ha todos se les hace - contestó Siji de virgo – además de que esta es una misión verdadera y no una prueba – sus ojos cerradas y esa seriedad tan característica de virgo acompañaron esas palabras –

Queríamos molestar a los niños – Keiser de leo, sonrió antes sus palabras – pero como siempre Siji, nos descubres – hizo una mueca de fingido enfado –

Chiang, no vas a decir algo? – Arsen de capricornio invito al de libra a exponer sus ideas –

No tengo nada que decir – respondió este –

Con ustedes no se puede – Attis de piscis, les dedico una mirada a sus compañeros de que se movieran, se callaran y los dejaran partir –

Suerte niños, y tengan cuidado con Attis es muy sensible – Karsten, el hermano gemelo de Soterios hablo – se enoja por todo - expreso de forma burlona – o que dices tú Miguel? – pregunto al de cáncer, que como respuesta se encogió de hombros –

Ya adiós tarados – se despidió piscis, seguido de unos desconcertados Emil y Dan que no se esperaban para nada que los temidos y aclamados caballeros dorados tenían cierta personalidad –

Ya se acostumbraran a ellos, ahora solo debemos prepararnos para cumplir esta misión – les dijo Attis con tranquilidad –

*** M ***

La misión había sido fructífera, no solo porque los más jóvenes habían participado y hecho correctamente las indicaciones dadas por su líder y compañero de piscis, si no porque estos habían aprendido bastante de esta experiencia y sumado a esto Attis ya no los trataba como al inicio de la misión, no ahora los trataba como sus compañeros.

El libro y el reporte fueron entregados al patriarca que les concedió el descanso a los tres recién llegados dorados. Una vez solo y con el libro de metal, que se encontraba sellado bajo una cerradura en forma de cruz celta, se dispuso a guardarlo en un lugar seguro en donde seria difícil ser encontrado. Tras pensarlo mucho, Aeneas encontró como único lugar adecuado la torre de Jamir, su antiguo hogar y uno de los lugares sagrados que muy pocos conocían, ya que era casi imposible llegar a esta. No había lugar mejor que Jamir.

***** Siglo XVIII *****

Se le había encomendado buscar en esa inmensa biblioteca, uno de los libros más importantes para su formación como futuro caballero, pero ya llevaba como unas horas y aun no ubicaba el dichoso libro y por mas que se concentrara en buscar el libro, no podía y no porque le diera flojera buscarlo en aquella gran biblioteca, no ese no era el motivo. El motivo radicaba en que hace aproximadamente una hora, había encontrado un llamativo libro de metal que tenía en su tapa la imagen de una mujer, un hada tal vez por su forma de vestir, y sobre esta imagen unas letras que no sabía leer pero reconocía el idioma como el celta y más fácil se le hizo conocer el idioma por la cerradura que era una cruz celta, conocida por todos.

Trato de abrir el libro pero no pudo hacerlo y tras dejar por un momento el libro siguió con su deber de buscar el libro que necesitaba.

*** M ***

Cuando Atla le pregunto si sabía leer celta, nunca se le cruzo por la cabeza la razón del por qué el niño quería saberlo, pero tras contestarle afirmativamente supo la razón. Atla le había mostrado el libro, y le había pedido que le dijera que decía en esas letras que encabezaban la tapa del libro, sorprendido por el significado de las palabras le explico al niño que ese libro estaba sellado y que era mejor dejarlo así, por lo que debía olvidarse de este. Tras explicarle a Atla eso, se dedico a buscar información sobre este libro, encontrando lo que necesitaba saber en los escritos dejados por su antecesor Dan de Aries. Lo que encontró en esos escritos le confirmaron que el contenido del libro era más peligroso de lo que pensaba por lo que creyó prudente llevarlo a un lugar más seguro, el santuario. Pero encontró un problema allí, y este era que donde lo dejaría por que para ser sincero se veía tentado en abrirlo por lo que pensó dejarlo con alguien más prudente, por lo que ahora se encaminaba a piscis, pues el guardián se le hizo la mejor opción, aunque el primero fue Degel pero con la curiosidad que tenia mas la incitación de Kardia estaba seguro que el libro no estaba a salvo, y bueno los demás ni pensarlo... por que Hasgard nunca estaba, Aspros no le daba confianza, Defteros no sabía dónde estaba, Manigoldo se tomaba todo a la broma, Regulus demasiado curioso, Asmita podría ser pero no le tenía la confianza suficiente, Docko estaba ocupado con Tenma por lo que podría dejar el libro donde sea, Kardia no era una opción, Sísifo y El Cid no paraban en el santuario y Degel como se dijo antes era fácilmente influenciado por Kardia así que no, por ultimo tenia a Albafica que fue la mejor opción, ya que este era reservado y no solía ser curioso o imprudente por lo que resultaría imposible de que abriera el libro o que alguien se atreviera a intentar robárselo con lo arisco y peligroso que Albafica podría ser.

Lo guardare en lo más profundo de la biblioteca de piscis – le había dicho un serio Albafica al escuchar el porqué la preocupación de Shion –

Gracias Albafica de piscis, me sacas un gran peso de encima – le brindo una sonrisa de agradecimiento que el otro correspondió levemente – le informare al patriarca y a mi maestro de esto, nos vemos – se despidió del de piscis.

Pero lo que ambos dorados habían pasado por alto era el pequeño resplandor que había cubierto el libro mientras estuvieron juntos.

***** M *****

**Hola!**

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo fic, que como ven este es el inicio y lleva algunos OC, que bueno son parte de un fic ya antiguo aunque ahora los hare aparecer de manera constante pero solo necesario ya que este fic se centrara en tres de los caballeros dorados clásicos.**

**Besos y gracias por leer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Por curiosidad**

*****tiempo actual*****

Pero Shion…-Afro, miraba con suplica al mayor-

Nada, Afrodita de Piscis, si no me limpias y arreglas esto te prometo que no saldrás en un mes de esta casa- le amenazó-

Pero…-Afro, miro con pavor la inmensa biblioteca que tenía en su templo y lo que era peor era un completo desierto…-

Afrodita, esto no es un desierto como para que estos valiosos pergaminos, escritos con mucha dedicación y paciencia por tus ante pasados, estén llenos de polvo- Shion paso uno de su dedos por encima de uno de los estantes y este se lleno de inmediato de polvo- quiero esto limpio…-concluyó con una mirada amenazante al doceavo guardián que asintió con pesar- de todos me sorprende ver que eres el único que no limpia su biblioteca…hasta Milo y DM, la asean…-exclamo, mientras se marchaba-

Milo y Ángelo, solo limpian los primeros estantes…-susurro bajito- condenados compañeros, porque no me avisaron que Shion iba a revisar las bibliotecas…- refunfuño, ya que si lo hubiera sabido hubiese empezado a limpiarla desde un mes atrás de a poco, cosa que no se le juntaría como ahora, y lo peor en temporada de futbol!, de futbol…!, enserio como odiaba sus suerte-

***M***

Ya llevaba rato sacudiendo y limpiando, cuando noto que en uno de los estantes cercanos al que limpiaba, se encontraba un libro que le llamo mucho la atención…

Pero…-sus ojos recorrieron el libro metálico- es celta…que hace…-al demonio con la limpieza-pensó al intentar abrirlo y no poderlo hacer- Mu, Mu…-pensó en el carnero que seguramente con ayuda de sus herramientas celeste podría abrirlo- celta, celta…Camus, Camus…-ahora su objetivo era encontrar al de acuario también, para que le tradujera que decía- no debía escaparme en la clase de celta…-pensó, antes de dejar su labor y salir corriendo en busca de los dorados mencionados.

Se dispuso a descender de los templos a la busca de sus dos compañeros de Aries y acuario, con la esperanza de que estos le pudiesen ayudar. Sabía que a esa hora estaban por los límites del santuario, ya que para mala suerte de ambos...les había tocado hacer guardia ese día a esas horas, por lo que estaban perdiéndose del mejor partido de futbol del mundo, el dortmund vs el bayer munich se estaban debatiendo la copa.

Resultados de búsque

Dejo salir un suspiro de molestia y más al saber que él también se lo estaba perdiendo por culpa de esa biblioteca, aunque ahora que había encontrado el libro el partido de futbol pasaba a segundo lugar. Ahora su prioridad era abrir ese libro, una extraña curiosidad había nacido por este desde que lo había visto.

***M***

Después de rato de haber estado buscando a sus compañeros de Aries y acuario, Afro dio con ellos en los límites norte del santuario. Ambos bajo sombra, recostados y bebiendo algo de té helado (solo les faltaba el mar, para que estuvieran en la playa), ahora entendía por qué les gustaba hacer guardia juntos…

Mientras nosotros nos morimos de calor en las guardias, ustedes se teletransportan un tonel y sillas, bebidas, que gran sacrificio…- fue lo primero que reclamo Afro al estar cerca de ellos- la próxima hago guardia con ustedes…-pidió antes de tomar un poco del té helado-

No que arreglabas la biblioteca de piscis?-pregunto Camus sin molestarse en moverse de su cómoda posición-

Por eso mismo los busque- recordó el motivo de su urgida búsqueda- Camus, Mu me ayudan con este libro…-les mostro el libro encontrado en su biblioteca-

Afro de donde lo sacaste- los ojos del onceavo guardián resplandecieron al ver el buen trabajo hecho en aquel libro, los detalles labrados en aquel mental era impresionante-

Estaba en la biblioteca de piscis- explico sin darle mucha importancia-

Es celta-Mu tomo el libro de las manos de Camus y lo miro detalladamente-

Me traducen el encabezado-pidió a los otros dos, que parecían embobados con el libro-me salte las clases de celta-informo encogiéndose de hombros al ver la mirada de los otros- me aburría y me salía…-sentencio sin más-

"Un secreto oculto y sellado de ve ser. Más si tienes el poder libera lo que en su interior debe permanecer"- después de que Acuario leyera y tradujera lo que en celta estaba escrito, un brillo en volvió al libro, las cruz celta que era la cerradura se dividió. Una luz como una columna del libro salió, un gran temblor.

***M***

Fue penal!- gritaron parte de los dorados-

Se hizo el que se caía, el otro ni lo topo- expresó Ángelo sin más-

Estas ciego, claramente se vio que le metió pie, la pelota estaba a kilómetros-reclamo Aioros-

Nada arquero el psicópata tiene razón, ni siquiera lo topo- apoyo Shura-

Cállense que quiero escuchar-se quejo Aioria, pero antes de volver su mirada a la televisión un gran estruendo y un temblor los alerto- que demonios fue eso…?!-los dorados que reposaban en distintos puntos de la habitación de Aries, se pusieron alerta-

Se rompió un sello- expreso con seguridad Shaka- algo acaba de ser liberado-

Pero quien?!-Alde, no pudo continuar su pregunta, cuando sintieron los cosmos de Docko y Shion acercarse rápidamente-

A los limites!- ordeno Saga, a lo que todos asintieron antes de ponerse en marcha-

***M***

Que fue eso?!-Mu, Camus y Afro, no habían entendido muy bien que había ocurrido-

Creo que liberamos algo- Mu, estaba con los ojos abiertos y una expresión de preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro-

Y porque n lo dijiste, carnero?- reclamo Afro-

Yo no lo sabía- se defendió el de Aries-

Ya nos mato Shion- expresó el guardián de Acuario- y todo por culpa de Afro- acuso –

Claro cúlpenme…-le miro con molestia-

No seas sínico, quien trajo el libro- le rebatió Camus-

Quien lo leyó?-sonrió con victoria al ver el semblante de molestia pero el mutismo de Camus-

Nada ganamos culpándonos, chicos-aconsejo Mu-mientras observaba con detenimiento y curiosidad el libro- dioses, está en blanco…-sus palabras llamaron la atención de los otros dos que rápidamente se fijaron en el objeto, y efectivamente, el libro tenía la cubierta ya sin la imagen de la hada y ni siquiera las palabras en celta. Las hojas también de metal, estaban vacías. Algo muy malo estaba por pasar.

Ustedes?!- sus miradas se fijaron en los recién llegados-

Maestro!-estaba sentenciada su condena-

Que han hecho?!- Shion le arrebato el libro a su alumno- dioses, están sueltos…-expresó con preocupación y drama-

No puede culparnos, nadie dijo que era peligroso- Afro, no podía haberse callado-

Si hubiese sabido que la siguiente reencarnación de Albafica, iba hacer tan imprudente e impertinente jamás créeme que jamás le hubiese dejado el libro-

Oiga-Afro, atendió a los gestos del anciano-joven maestro de que callara-

Se desato un desastre y no estuve involucrado- celebro el bicho azul- ja! Vio maestro no soy la mala suerte o el destructor-sonrió victorioso-

Eso es lo que más me preocupa Milo- Shion dejo salir un suspiro de decepción- de Afro lo esperaba, pero de Camus y Mu…-los mencionados bajaron la cabeza- me han decepcionado- expreso con enfado-

Ya Shion, la culpa aquí la tienes tú por dejar eso donde sea, bien que pudiste dejarlo en Jamir- defendió Docko a los más jóvenes- aunque momento de culpar no hay, sabes qué solución hay?-la seriedad cubrió el lugar-

"Tres escamas de Dragón lo volverán a cerrar. Del dragón de Hielo su deseo debe ser. Del dragón marino su anhelo es. Y del dragón de lo profundo su obligación es."- leyó el patriarca que antes de que los tres involucrados encontraran, los demás habían llegado- es la única solución deberán buscar a los tres dragones y una escama pedirle-expresó con seriedad- no importa como lo consigan, deben traerlas antes de que este mal se extienda- hablo antes de mirar a los involucrados- como fue sellado en el pasado por sus antecesores, por ustedes de igual manera debe ser sellado, será una misión de ustedes tres- ordenó a lo que los tres asintieron sin más-


End file.
